


A Christmas Wish

by samptra



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, High School, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Sex, Soft Boys, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: Tony Stark has had a crush on Steve Rogers for so long it was hard to remember a time when he hadn't. With Christmas approaching, he has plans that this year will be his year. Only nothing is ever so simple, as with the impending holiday season Tony's life is turned upside down.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	A Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a sappy, angsty, Hallmark like inspired Christmas movie. Soft boys falling in love, and just absolute mush. Planning to post my new Christmas installment for WInter Steve this weekend so keep a lookout for that, and I'm in the middle of doing another Winter Iron (love it). Anyway, enjoy and of course all the best for the holidays!

* * *

“Isn’t he gorgeous,” the teen sighed longingly as he stared out the window.

“Who?” his companion asked glancing out the window, spotting the gym class outside playing football.

“Steve Rogers, he’s just so…” Tony Stark trailed off sighing again.

His best friend Clint Barton raised a brow at him, “For real? Guy’s pretty full of himself.”

Tony waved a long-fingered hand dismissively as he gave up all pretense of work to stare at the blonde-headed quarterback. It was his final year at high school, next year he would be off to MIT, but that was a distant thought. He was focused on this year; and this was going to be his year. 

He was finally going to confess to Steve Rogers, his longtime crush, he was going to be top of the class again, and he was going to lead the volleyball team to a championship year. Where his boyfriend Steve would cheer him on.

This was going to be his year.

“I’m going to do it this year Clint, I really am,” he promised his friend, the blonde sighed resting his chin in his hand.

“You’ve been saying that the last four years,” the teen mumbled, shaking his head.

Clint Barton, much like himself, was not an overly big guy. He was quick and agile, the star striker for their soccer club, he looked more like a nerd than an athlete. But they had been best friends since kindergarten; after Tony had beat the hell out of the kids teasing Clint for his bulky hearing aids. Clint was deaf without them, which lead him to be rather shy and quiet in social situations. The complete opposite of Tony's outspokenness. They’d always been a complementary pair

“Tony you could have any guy you wanted,” Clint reasoned with him.

Tony shrugged modestly but secretly preened. He knew he wasn't bad looking, he was smart and athletic, maybe a bit geeky, but his looks made up for it, and he had money. Boys and girls alike were falling all over themselves to get his attention, especially with the big winter dance around the corner.

“But I want him…” he muttered eyes following the broad figure, wincing in sympathy as another bulky figure smashed into him. 

Tony would be the first to admit he was a bit of a hopeless romantic. Despite his charm and charisma, he had really only ever had eyes for Steve. The star of the football team, blonde hair, blue-eyed, wall of muscle.

“The guy is a complete ass, he's slept with half the school if rumours are true," Clint said before he was resolutely returning to his books. 

Tony shot him a glance rolling his eyes before turning his attention back to the window. Daydreaming of Steve sweeping him off his feet, kissing him soundly after scoring the winning touchdown.

-#-#-#-

“I’m going to do it this year Buck!” Steve called over the water from the showers, grinning widely he glanced at his best friend.

James shook his head quietly lathering up, “You say that every year,” he replied.

The pair where the last in the showers, taking their time to warm up from the chilly afternoon practice.

“I am for real,” Steve insisted turning off the tap and wrapping the towel around his slim hips.

James hid his small smile as he rinsed his hair, the long brow locks slicked to his head and spilling across his shoulder. Stevie was constantly telling him he should cut his hair, but James couldn’t really care less.

“He’s a bit of a nerd,” James commented shutting down his own shower.

Steve snapped him with a wet towel, "Hey now watch it, partner."

Chuckling he turned his own shower off drying his hair vigorously.

Looking at them now, no one would have known that once they had been mortal enemies.

James had never really been interested in anything, school was far too easy, and sports came naturally. Bored, and directionless he’d been kicked out of three schools. His frustrated parents had shipped him to attend an elite boarding school. His antics eventually attracted the attention of the Captain of the football team.

Steve had wanted him for the team, and after a few fights, he had won over the stone-faced man.

“I’m going to ask him today, after school,” Steve vowed, looking resolute and hesitant at the same time.

James shrugged, “Who can resist you?” he agreed feeling his own gut wrench with nerves.

“I hope you’re right,” he hummed tugging on his jeans and fussing with his perfect hair in the mirror.

James glanced at his best friend, Steve really was the whole package; good-looking, smart, athletic, genuinely nice. Everyone loved him, and so many others wanted to be him. He was easily the most popular person in school. However, the rumours about his prowess off the field were greatly exaggerated. James knew for a fact his friend was in love with Clint Barton. What he saw in the quite blonde was beyond James.

Dressing in his own jeans and t-shirt James checked himself in the mirror, as he bundled his hair up in a sloppy bun. The cut over his eye was almost healed, the black bruise practically gone. His two broken fingers on his right hand healed but crooked; all wounds from football, his fighting days were behind him.

Yet he would forever bear the scars of his wayward past. He glanced at the state of the art prostatic arm, slowly flexing his metal fingers, a constant reminder of his second chance at life.

His friend's almost perfect face floated in his mind and he glanced at his own to strong face. On a good day he was maybe handsome, his features sharp and angular, his body wide and solid.

“Football is over next week, the big end of season dance…and Christmas it’s perfect timing.” Steve was rhyming off looking far too happy and pleased.

Finished dressing James followed his friend out of the locker rooms heading into the school.

-#-#-#-

“Hey,” the smooth voice made Clint look up from his book.

School had ended about ten minutes ago, and Tony had bid him farewell before heading off to a club meeting. Clint had stayed behind to finish off the last of his homework, not expecting anyone to talk to up, until he found himself looking up into the wide, grinning face of Steve Rogers.

Clint froze, unsure what to do, suddenly horribly self-conscious he felt his anxiety spike as Steve casually sat on the desk across from him.

“What you up to?” the big blonde smiled at him.

Clint was full-on panicking, why was the most popular boy in school suddenly talking to him?

“Homework,” he managed to get out around the lump in his throat, he couldn’t bring himself to look at the other, terrified to see if Steve was staring at his hearing aids.

Where was Tony?

“Ahhh I see…” the bigger teen responded, Clint, gathered his courage, sneaking a peek at the other. He seemed, nervous…but that couldn't be, right? Mr. Popularity nervous?

“So umm…our last game is Friday,” Steve said casually.

Clint, was still desperately trying to figure out what the hell was going on, felt himself nod on reflex. 

“You going to the game?”

Clint was nodding again, of course, he was…Tony was going to drag him and then make comments about how good Steve looked in his football uniform.

“Maybe if you weren’t busy afterwards you might want to get some dinner…with me that is.”

Clint froze sure his hearing aids were malfunctioning. There was no way Steve Rogers was asking him out…unless…suddenly he understood.

Standing quickly he hit his knee on the desk, anger and pain replacing his confusion.

“What is this, some kind of prank? Pick on the deaf nerd?”

Clint couldn’t even look at him, old hurt and pain welling up in his chest. He had thought, maybe… shaking his head at his own naivety he finally mustered up the courage to glare at the other, “Is this how you get spend your free time?”

Not waiting for an answer he threw his books in his bag before storming away, he needed to escape, he wouldn’t let him see him cry. Not here.

“No, wait!” Steve caught him halfway across the room, "I wasn't joking, this wasn’t some prank."

Clint paused biting back the tears, as he looked up at the taller teen.

“I like you…a lot,” Steve said softly

Clint opened his mouth to let him have it, when all of a sudden, Steve leaned down pressing their lips together softly.

And suddenly he couldn’t think anymore.

-#-#-#-

Tony hummed as he made his way back to the library to find his friend, his club meeting having been cut short. Rooting in his backpack for his phone he rounded the corner calling out to.

"Hey, Clint you-” his words stalled in his throat as he glanced up. It took his brain a long moment to process what he was seeing.

His best friend and his crush were kissing.

Blinking he couldn’t move, his breath stuck in his throat as he struggled to get air. What? How?

He wasn't sure how long he stood there but suddenly there were strong arms around him pulling him away.

He was so shocked he didn’t even struggle at first as the unknown figure pulled him into the classroom across the hall. It wasn’t until the door shut that he finally came back to himself.

“Let me go!” He gasped wrenching away as he turned to look at his would-be captor; he recognized the battered face, it was Steve’s best friend James Barnes. 

“What are you doing?” Tony hissed straightening his clothing, as he valiantly tried to get a hold of himself, but the scene was etched in his mind. Every heartbreaking detail of it. 

“Giving them privacy,” the big, broody teen replied. 

Tony was barely listening, why would his best friend be kissing Steve?

Clint knew that he liked Steve… that he’d liked him a long time. Moving on instinct he glanced out of the window beside the classroom door. He could see the blondes slowly, separate, Clint looking dazed, held in strong arms…just as he’d always fantasized.

“You like him,” James said bluntly, Tony started, he’d forgotten he wasn’t alone so wrapped up in his own heartache and misery.

He felt the pressure behind his eyes and the small hitching breaths in his chest. It wasn't fair…why? He sniffed scrubbing furiously as his face he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't he promised himself.

Suddenly those big arms wrapped around him again, pulling him close to a wide, warm chest.

“I’m sorry,” he felt more the heard James mumbled.

Tony wanted to push away from the other, to say he didn’t need his pity. But the world felt so harsh and cold at the moment.

“He’s my best friend, he knew….” he couldn't help the hitch in his words, his chest burned and his eyes stung. 

James held him tightly, and Tony found himself leaning into the touch. He felt like he was in molasses, his world was slow and heavy. Like he wasn't in his body. Feeling wrung he suddenly realized just who he was pressed up again; James Barnes.

_The_ James Barnes, barely went to class and spent most of his time in trouble or fighting. Rumours about him were rampant, everything from mafia ties to drugs.

Yet at the moment, with those powerful arms holding him so gently, the rumours seemed distant and ridiculous.

Tony pulled away slowly glancing up at a face too strong to be handsome. His eyes though, slightly obscured by the thick shaggy hair pulling free of his messy bun, were a grey-blue, intense, and deep as the winter sky. 

The silence was heavy, tension thick in the empty room Tony keenly aware of the presence of the other. His mind was still soggy, sluggish when James spoke again.

“What about me?”

Tony blinked unsure he had heard correctly. Confused he looked at the other, was he asking what he thought he was?

Dazed he didn’t move as James ran his hands gently down his arms, closing the space between them.

"I really like you, Tony,” he whispered seconds before Tony felt firm lips settle against his.

Tony’s already fuzzy mind deserted him completely, as rough hands held his arms pulling him firmly against the hard body. Surprised he was about to pull away, he didn't like James, he liked Steve…but the touch of the brunette's lips was electric. He felt heat race down his spine, as the chaste kiss turned to something more.

Tilting his head he gave a small involuntary moan as he parted his lips, inviting, pleased when James responded. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, fingers tangling in soft dark locks, as a heat sizzled between them, pooling in his belly. He wanted to pull him closer.

”Tony?”

His name was like a cold bucket of water on him. 

With a gasp, he pulled away, aware of how swollen and well kissed his lips felt as he stared at James for a heartbeat. Those eyes bore into him, and Tony couldn’t help but drop his gaze to the full lips that had robbed him so thoroughly of his senses.

Suddenly it was all too much; his fight or flight kicked in, and he was fleeing. Barely noting a surprised looking Clint as he sprinted past him and down the hall, thinking only of the safety of his room.

He was sure he could feel those winter eyes on him the whole time.

-#-#-#-

Tony lay on his bed staring at the dark ceiling.

Clint had come again to try and talk to him, for about the fourth time since he’d locked himself in his dorm room.

He had skipped supper not wanting to be around anyone as he sorted through his thoroughly confusing emotions. He kept swinging between anger and sadness. Angry at Clint for kissing Steve… angry at himself for being angry with his best friend. Sadness because no matter how angry he was, it didn't change the fact that clearly, Steve liked his friend.

His heart hurt, his head hurt. Sniffling again he curled in on himself crying. It hurt so much; it felt like he wasn’t ever going to feel good again.

Wiping angrily as his running nose he closed his eyes trying to sleep, Steve appeared before his eyes as always calling to him beckoning. His chest hurt more, biting his lip he breathed deep pushing it away drifting slowly as his breathing evened out.

In his half lucid state, Steve slowly changed, blonde hair turned dark, thick well-muscled arms reached for him, intense winter sky eyes holding his gaze before soft lips settled on his.

-#-#-#-

James puffed in the chilly morning air, it was getting too cold to run outside anymore. His shoulder ached with it, and he could feel the snow in the air. Breathing deeply he rounded the corner cresting the hill that lead back towards the school.

A stone monstrosity nestled deep in the countryside. It wasn’t far from the town about a fifteen-minute drive but secluded enough to be able to be selective about the kids attending it whether it be money or excellence. In the case of James, it was the large sums of money his parents had donated, for Steve it had been outstanding academic and athletic talent.

Breathing easy he veered away from the school heading for the stadium, moving inside the structure to finish his run on the track. Muscular legs bunched and flexed under the grey sweat pants, his tight top hugging warmly to his chest. His black toque riding low on his brow, sweaty hair falling from his loose ponytail.

“Morning, glorious day isn’t it?” Steve fell in stride beside him a stupid grin on his face.

James grunted, it certainly was not, he’d barely slept tossing and turning worrying over Tony.

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine,” Steve teased as he picked up the pace, James grunted again as he matched his pace. Before he knew it they were racing around the track at top speed. Finishing the lap neck in neck they collapsed winded to the ground.

James staring up into the bleak sky as his mind returned to dark eyes, and kiss bruised lips.

-#-#-#-

In his room Tony was just stirring; he felt awful

His face felt puffy and swollen his throat raw and painful. Dragging himself up he gathered his shower gear staggering into the still dim corridor heading for the shower.

“Tony!”

Dark eyes closed, he hadn’t wanted to see him yet. He wasn’t ready to deal with what he was anticipating to be a heart-breaking scene.

Clint’s familiar form was beside him, “Are you feeling better?” nervous blue eyes were searching his face,.

“A little,” Tony tried to smile but it felt off; sick and sad.

His friend reached for him, “Maybe you should rest today?” he asked, placing an arm around his shoulders.

Angry, Tony felt himself shrugging off the touch, how dare he try to pretend like everything was ok?

“I’m fine,” he snapped stepping away as he entered the showers, not bothering to see if Clint followed.

Tony’s day did not improve from there.

He spent most of it avoiding his best friend as well as Barnes. The large teen kept popping up in the most unusual places. In the library, while he was studying, the big figure sat not more than ten feet away reading quietly at another table. Tony glancing at the rather thick novel in his hands, mildly impressed.

At lunch Tony sat in the corner alone, James casually sitting at the other end of the same table.

The man was beyond frustrating.

Between his new stalker and the kicked puppy look from Clint by the time the day was over he was in one hell of a bad mood.

He stormed all the way to his student council meeting, as President he was supposed to get the Christmas dance committee going. Unfortunately due to his current sour mood, and personal distress he didn’t pay much attention to what was happening, letting the others have free reign in the process.

A regrettable decision that lead to a themed dance, that was vastly over budget.

Tony rubbed his temples, suddenly, unaccountably, wondering what James was doing.

-#-#-#-

“Stalking is such a harsh word, but if the shoe fits,” Steve teased lightly tugging on his helmet.

James shrugged padded shoulders. They were in the middle of rather gruelling practice, made worse by the light dusting of snow, the ground far too slippery to run decent drills.

“Buck, you were following him around all day, I know you have a thing for him, but you have to pull it back a little.”

James grunted ignoring Steve, taking the field, he intended to inflict some damage to special teams. He had no intention of explaining to Steve his need to watch out for Tony. His urge to be close by in case Tony fell apart. He was worried about him; he had looked so fragile today, lost and lonely.

He also couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss.

The play was called and James was shoving through bodies, mind going blank for the moment.

-#-#-#-

Tony had a throbbing headache pounding behind his eyes.

All he wanted was to go back to his room, lie down in the dark and maybe have a good cry.

The council meeting had ended in tears for several girls when Tony had attempted to reign in their big plans. Only to have Wanda, the worst offender, turn on the drama making him seem like the bad guy. In the end, she'd got her way; it would be a themed ‘ball’ of sorts Winter Wonderland or some shit.

It didn’t matter, Tony doubted he was going to go.

Walking slowly through the deserted halls, he found his feet carrying him outside, towards the stadium. Shivering a little, he looked skyward as soft white flakes fell from the darkening sky. He pulled his black wool pea coat closer to his body, shoes scuffing along the walkway as he entered the large building heading for the bleachers. At the top, he settled on the cold aluminum bench with his hands tucked in his pockets watching the team practice as he had many times in the past.

Tonight though, his eyes kept straying from number one quarterback to the 89 on the defensive line. The big body moving surprisingly quickly, as the plays where called. Tony could see his metal prosthetic gleaming in the lights, and he felt a wash of sympathy; it must get cold on nights like this.

"Though I'd finally find you here," the soft voice came from his left as his best friend settled beside him on the cold seats.

“Clint,” he said softly breath puffing out in small clouds.

They were silent for several moments watching the practice, “You’re avoiding me,” he said quietly, “Why?”

Tony felt his chest constrict again his breathing short and sharp. He didn’t want this, he wasn’t ready, didn’t think he’d ever be ready.

”I saw, yesterday in the library,” his voice felt too loud in the empty space as he finally looked at the blonde. Clint went pale immediately stuttering and explaining.

“I didn’t, I mean I wasn’t trying to…” he was so upset he couldn’t get it out. 

Tony heaved a sigh, fighting down his own tangle of emotions.

“Do you like him?” he asked bluntly, the words hanging much like his frozen breath in the air.

Clint hesitated, and Tony felt his heart clench, his friend had never been very good at lying. 

“I don’t know,” Clint finally said.

Tony felt like weeping again.

“He asked me out after the game,” Clint said, voice tiny and small.

Tony nodded, “Then you should go, with him.” 

Clint made a soft noise, “I won’t,” he said firmly, “You said you like him, I wouldn’t even begin to-”

Tony cut him off with a short sharp laugh, “Clint I can’t make him like me. I’m not delusional.” He huffed looking down at his knees sadly, “If he likes you and you like him, you should go.”

Tony tried to smile bravely, the hurt was fresh but it wasn’t Clint’s fault that Steve liked him.

“Let’s go get some dinner.”

-#-#-#-

The soft knock on his door startled him out of his homework, Tony glanced at the clock on his desk it was late. Thinking it must be Clint he stood stretching his sore back. Sighing he opened the door,

“Clint, look I need…” he trailed off mouth dropping open as the big figure swiftly stepped inside shutting the door behind him.

“Hey!” Tony began in a sort of strangled whisper, eyes wide in surprise.

“You ok?” James asked softly cutting him off, as he leaned back against the door.

Tony’s mind was racing, and he was having a hard time formulating what he wanted to say.

It was late, and this scruffy, bedraggled man was in his room…they were alone together.

Yesterday he would have screamed bloody murder, today emotions in an uproar; Tony remained silent. He found himself nodding, watching as James’s lip twitched, he could feel eyes on him studying. Tony suddenly horribly aware he was wearing his grey volleyball sweats and a white cotton t-shirt.

He was somewhat relieved that James was dressed much the same in sweats and a hoodie, he looked freshly showered dark hair wet about his head.

“I heard Clint agreed to go out with Stevie after the game,” James said softly.

Tony shrugged, looking away as he felt the heat in his cheeks.

“Want to go out with me?”

Tony looked at him in surprise, unsure what to say. The odd heat was back in his chest warm and new, a feeling he seemed to get when those intense pale eyes looked at him. Standing still as a statue he watched as James reached out with his metal arm, slowly, deliberately giving Tony ample time to pull away.

He didn’t pull away.

Tony swayed forward, looking past the shaggy hair obscuring those beautiful eyes, the full lips hidden by a couple days’ worth stubble. Dreamily his eyes slid half-closed as he pressed against those lips, soft, gentle.

Moving slowly, hesitantly the deepened the contact and Tony felt the strength leaving his legs, but that was just fine because James had an arm around him pulling him close.

The kiss went on and on, hours or minute Tony didn’t know…he just didn’t want it to stop.

They kissed until his lungs burned for air, and his knees felt like jelly, reluctantly parting. Tony felt a flash of upset, he wanted to keep kissing James Barnes.

“I’ll meet you outside the change rooms after the game,” James whispered pressing one last quick kiss to his lips before he was gone.

Leaving a dazed Tony standing in his now too quiet, too empty room.

-#-#-#-

“You have been scary happy most of the week,” Steve noted, sounding amused and curious.

It was Friday afternoon and they were gearing up for the last game of the season, if they won today it would end out a perfect season. Not that James cared all that much about winning he had far more important things on his mind.

Stone-faced James glanced at his friend, “So have you,” he returned.

Steve slapped him on the back, "Too true, far too excited for afterwards. I have it all planned out, a romantic candlelight dinner, maybe a moonlight walk…” he sighed in happiness.

James rolled his eyes but was still pleased for his friend.

“What about you, where you taking Tony?”

James shrugged, trying not to let his unease show. He had no idea what to do, he wanted to impress Tony, only he wasn’t sure how.

“Figure it out later,” he mumbled frowning in thought, suddenly anxious and worried all at once.

“Dates later, Barnes, Rogers, we got a game to win!” The coach hollered at the pair.

They said no more as they finished dressing, preparing to take the field.

-#-#-#-

Outside in the cold winter afternoon, Tony and Clint sat side by side watching the cheerleaders getting the students riled up for the big game. The pair unusually quiet, as their team took the field.

Tony found himself looking for 89, the broad back easy to spot, a little of his worry easing as he spotted a sleeve on James’s metal arm no doubt to aid in protection from the cold.

The whole week had been am an emotional roller coaster for Tony, he hadn’t spoken to James since Tuesday when he’d stopped by his room and mandating the date. He had been veering between being pissed off about the whole thing, too anxious, nervous anticipation.

Wednesday he’d been adamant he wasn’t going to go, the presumptuous prick.

Thursday he’d had another row with Wanda over the dance, deciding then to go out with James simply to be vindictive; knowing about her none too subtle crush.

That morning he awoke still torn, wondering if he was going to actually go.

Sighing he settled in to watch the game.

-#-#-#-

The game was an uphill battle; their cross-town rivals had a hell of an offensive line.

James and his defensive line took a serious beating. A particularly brutal hit in the second had popped his helmet off and busted his nose.

“Shit,” he mumbled as they trotted off the field during half time.

“You’re going to look so handsome for your date tonight,” Steve teased.

James sent him a sour look.

In the locker room, they got their balls busted by the coach for being on the wrong side of the board. Then too top off his already shitty day, by the start of the third the threating snow began to fall, turning their game into a slippery mess.

With his throbbed nose, and shoulder aching with the cold, he just wanted this game to be over.

-#-#-#-

Up in the crowd, Tony bit his lip nervously, wincing in sympathy as James took another nasty hit. The game was proving to be much more gruelling then he'd thought. Truth be told he'd mostly watched Steve at these things…he'd never really noticed how much work the defensive side of things was.

Holding his breath he watched as the clock ticked down, they needed a touchdown badly.

Out of the field, he was surprised as James trotted on with the offensive line, impressed as he started blocking for Steve.

Tony muttered to himself, clenching his fists as the ball was snapped and they were off. The crowd on their feet Tony right along with them.

Yelling as Steve fired the throw off before being tackled. The pass was clean, as the wide receiver tumbled into the end zone; the touchdown was good.

They all screamed as the clock ran out, a perfect season brought to a perfect end.

Jumping up and down in excitement, Clint and Tony hugged each other, celebrating with the rest as the players jogged off and the fans began to depart spirits high.

As soon as some of the post-win enthusiasm began to wear off, Tony’s panic began to resurface as he realized it was time to make a decision. He stayed and chatted with Clint for a bit waiting by the exit outside the stadium. Unsure if he was waiting for James, or simply supporting his friend.

A freshly showered, and well-dressed Steve came first, his hair was perfect, the dress pants creased. He was wearing his leather football over a light blue collared shirt a perfect match for his summer sky eyes.

Tony felt a small twinge at the sight, he was so handsome, that preppy style he’d fallen for so long ago.

He greeted them both with a sweet, dimpled smile, “All set Clint?”

Clint looked at him hesitantly, Tony offering him an encouraging smile as the smaller blonde turned to Steve, biting his lip nervously.

“Have a good time,” he managed, watching as the pair departed the blonde smiling at something the shorter teen had said.

He missed the door opening behind him.

“Wasn’t sure you’d come,” the strong deep voice jarred him from behind.

Jumping a little he turned to look at James, wanting to say something witty but pausing when he saw his swollen face. His nose looked sore, two black eyes already forming.

“Oh wow…broken nose?” he stepped closer, concerned despite himself. James shook his head, as Tony’s cold fingers gently probed the injury. Wincing he stepped away, blushing as he realized what he did.

“Dinner?” James asked, voice a little hesitant.

Tony nodded slowly, “Yeah.”

He sighed his internal battle ending, what else did he have to do?

-#-#-#- 

Tony was having a wonderful time.

It was a revelation for the teen as he sat across from James, splitting a large all dressed pizza.

He watched James covertly as the ate, he could really pack it away, the big teen already having devoured his half. James wasn’t wearing dress pants and a collared shirt, he was in well-worn jeans, a t-shirt, hoodie, and his leather coat. His hair had dried from what Tony had assumed was a shower the brown curtain once more hiding his features, his face as scruffy as ever. He looked…dangerous.

And it didn’t bother Tony at all...

“You played great today,” Tony said with a small smile, realizing he’d spent most of the night talking. He was bad for that, often to the annoyance of others. Yet James didn’t tell him to stop or hush, he simply listened to everything he had to say nodding solemnly.

"I mean offensive and defensive line and three sacks?” 

James gave him a crooked grin, “He cried.”

Tony laughed outright, grinning at the other across the small table, pizza long gone as they nursed their pops.

“Did you want to go see a movie?” James asked after a bit, pizza and drinks finished.

Tony didn’t even hesitate, suddenly not wanting the night the end, “Sure.”

James picked up the tab but not after a brief argument over it, Tony only relenting when he agreed to let him pay for the movie. 

Zipping up jackets they headed into the now snowy streets, the big white flakes drifting lazily downwards.

Tony found himself talking more as they walked, James was so easy to speak too. A kind ear as he vented about his ongoing battle with the committee over the upcoming winter dance.

“We have a budget, and they seem to think that money is no object.” He growled frustrated, James nodded agreeing with him, and Tony sighed as they paused outside the movie theatre eyeing the possible choices.

"I mean I can understand the school we come from, daddy pays for everything. Their whole idea comes from those ridiculous _Sweet 16_ crap they keep watching.”

James listened to a small smile playing about his lips, "Anything you want to see?”

Tony eyed the choices before shaking his head as they moved further into the mall.

It was several hours later that I found them on the road heading back up to the school.

Tony leaning against the window smiled, it had been a really fun night. He had felt comfortable with James, and it had been so long since he’d felt so free with someone. He was so easy to talk too about anything.

The companionable silence lasted until Tony’s door.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” Tony smiled hesitantly. Wondering if James was going to kiss him again.

“Me too,” James replied, “Sweet dreams,” he said and much to Tony’s surprise he didn’t try anything. No kiss, no hug just a simple wave and he left.

Tony watched him go with a frown, not sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

-#-#-#-

“Tony when did you start dating James Barnes!” Clint hissed, sounding both surprised and a little disapproving.

Tony looked up from his homework, eyebrows raised, “What do you mean?”

The blonde waved his hands, “Don’t play dumb the whole school is talking about it apparently Matt and Julie saw you two at Al’s eating pizza.”

“He didn’t force you did he?” Clint continued looking nervous and worried shifting in his seat. “He’s got a reputation, Tony, haven't you heard?"

Tony would have taken offence but Clint looked to be genuine in his worry.

“It was one date, we had some pizza and walked around the mall,” Tony shrugged thinking the matter closed.

“But it’s James Barnes! You shouldn’t get tangled up in that Tony, he’s dangerous.”

“So what was I supposed to do? Stay home waiting for you to get back from your date? So you can tell me how awesome Steve is?” Tony snapped slamming his books closed he left; immediately regretting his outburst. That wasn’t fair to Clint, but how could his friend be so quick to jump to conclusions?

Upset he wandered the quiet hallways, wondering what he should do. He usually studied on his spare but he couldn’t concentrate at the moment. The tangle of emotions in his chest unwilling to give him peace.

It was Monday morning, and he hadn’t heard from James since Friday night. Apparently, news of their date had spread like wildfire, the rumour mill already had Tony being James’s latest conquest. Nothing about James had led him to believe the teen was anything but himself.

Sighing he left the main wing heading for the solitude of the upper levels. There was a lounge here for the older students, deserted at the moment save for a single figure. A very familiar one. 

Tony found his feet carrying him towards the prone figure, James was laying on the leather couch an arm thrown over his eyes looking for all the world like he was sleeping. Tony sat down on the side of the couch next to the warm body, surprised when the tension seemed to seep out of his body. James seemed completely unaffected by the vicious gossip making the rounds, Tony didn’t know how he dealt with the whispers all day.

They sat in silence like that, Tony assuming the other was asleep.

“Rough day?” asked the deep voice somewhat muffled by the sleeve of his coat.

“You have no idea,” he whispered, smile feeling brittle on his face.

He felt James shift then, sitting up and swinging to sit behind him, Tony didn’t resist as he felt those strong arms pulling him back to rest against the warm chest. Tony went willingly, relaxing into the embrace fully. Slowly he felt himself relaxing, closing his eyes he let his mind drift.

“Why didn’t you call?” Tony asked softly, not meaning to sound so plaintive.

He felt James huff a little in amusement, “I don’t have your number.”

Tony snorted, “You could have come over,” Tony muttered slightly mollified.

“You needed time to think,” James mumbled.

Tony paused, blinking in surprise at the rather astute observation of the other.

“One doesn’t fall out of love so fast,” James muttered, and Tony felt a warmth settle against his neck, shivering a little at the rasp of James’s beard against his skin.

“Want to go out again this weekend?” James asked quietly.

Tony felt his heart give a little stutter in his chest, “Yeah I would like that.”

The bell rang soon after, and Tony felt rather reluctant to part, but as he moved away from James he had to admit to himself he was feeling better. The unease and nerves that had been plaguing him all weekend seemed to ease, James wasn’t indifferent to him...

Sighing Tony decided he was going to apologize to Clint the first chance he got, he knew his friend was just looking out for him. James did not have the best of reputations, but then again Tony had never put all that much stock into what people said.

All he knew was James made him feel…warm.

-#-#-#-

He was in a good mood, an actual good mood.

He was happy, Tony had agreed to go out with him again. He barely managed to hold in his smile as he deftly served the ball. The thickening snow had forced them inside today for gym, playing volleyball instead. A game that apparently gave Steve ample time to brag about his date.

“It was great, a high-class meal at _Le Petite_ , moonlight walk to look at the lights along the river.”

He sighed looking glassy-eyed and flushed, “How was yours?”

James shrugged, the good mood suddenly gone, he’d taken Tony to pizza and the mall? It hadn’t even occurred to him to go somewhere fancy. To even try to be romantic. His unease must have shown because Steve was frowning at him.

"Oh, Buck don't tell me… the rumours are true, you took him to Al’s?”

James didn’t reply, glaring hard at the floor.

“Bucky, Tony is a person of sophistication and taste,” Steve smoothed his hair back, looking handsome and composed, even the middle of gym class, how he managed to look put together was beyond him.

“His parents died when he was young, leaving everything to him. He’d the heir to the Stark Industries title, he had money to burn. ”

James shrugged uneasily, his parents were wealthy…not Stark wealthy but they weren't hurting.

“So?” He mumbled.

“So? He needs to be impressed Buck, he had certain expectations,” Steve was looking at him rather scandalized. 

James found himself listening attentively nodding, maybe Steve was right, maybe pizza wasn’t going to work.

He liked Tony…a lot…and Tony liked Steve, maybe he should try some of his advice.

-#-#-#-

At first, he didn't notice the subtle changes, to pigheaded or too nearsighted to acknowledge them.

Tony fussed over what he would wear in the morning, his hair, his clothes…he wanted to look good.

He also began to seek out James, follow him when he was around, enjoying how he looked and moved. It took most of the week to realize he was acting like someone with a crush, and he wasn’t the only one who noticed. 

The whole school was abuzz, it would seem that despite James’s somewhat sketchy past he had many admirers among them. One of which was currently making Tony’s life hell.

“Well Tony,” she glared at him sweeping dark hair over her shoulder.

“I think we should do flower grams for Christmas, white and red roses. “

“Candy too!” Another called getting in on the excitement.

“Wanda!” Tony growled, rubbing his temples to fend off the impending headache, patience all but gone, "We have a budget, you want a full catered dance, with a theme, and live band we don't have the-"

She cut him off with a cold glare, tossing a credit card on the table, “We do now, daddy said he wanted _my_ dance to be the best.”

Tony’s groan was drowned out by the cheers from the others on the committee. Admits the noise Wanda leaned in close, smirk playing her lips.

“Don’t worry I’ll look after everything,” she whispered a devious smiling spreading across her face.

Tony shuddered pulling back.

The meeting ended soon after and Tony rushed to his room hurrying to get ready, trying to push Wanda out of his mind. He had a date and James, had said he’d pick him up around six. Glancing at his watch he cursed running for his room, hoping he would have a few extra minutes.

-#-#-#-

James took a breath, raising his metal fist he rapping on the door smartly, he waited holding his breath, not sure why he was so nervous tonight. They’d already been on a date…the door was answered by a rather frantic looking Tony without a shirt.

“Sorry, running a little late, Just a second,” he said breathlessly turning back. James felt his mouth go dry, Tony was all lithe muscle, and delicious looking olive skin. He wanted to run his hands over the smooth planes of his back.

Dazed he stared, wanting to groan in disappointment, as he tugged on a red a t-shirt. James wanted to beg him to not cover that beautifully toned chest. Over the shirt went a cream coloured hoodie, followed by his black pea coat.

“Ready,” Tony smiled at him, running a hand through dark hair, the locks beautifully dishevelled, looking more charming then unappealing. James wanted to reach out and pull him close, Tony looked sad…and defeated.

Determined to lift the other spirits he lead them to his car, smirking when Tony asked where they were headed too tonight. He waited watching Tony ‘s expression as they pulled up in front of _La Petite_ , he’d taken Steve’s advice trying to go for romance.

Tony looked at him horrified, James, “I didn’t know we were going to such a nice place.”

He groaned, looking down at his clothing, “I would have dressed in something nicer!”

James gave him a smile and small shrug, “You look gorgeous,” he whispered, pleased when Tony turned a lovely red looking down at his hands. Pleased James hurried out of the car, tossing his keys to the valet, he opened Tony's door, tucking his arm in the crook of his elbow as he lead them inside.

The place was small, intimate, and easily the most expensive place in town. James felt a little out of place, but still squared his shoulders are they made their way to the hostess. She eyed them, expression neutral.

“Barnes,” he said briskly, she nodded making a tick on her tablet before gathering menus and showing them to a cozy booth.

They sat in companionable silence until they’d placed their order, James glancing around the place. He’d never been inside before, not really having much need to come to the restaurant. It was dimly lit, flickering candles in festive holders on the table. Across from him, Tony sat quietly, staring at the candle.

Tony was never quite. The teen was larger than life, he talked a mile a minute. Something was clearly off tonight. 

“You ok?” He asked softly, reaching across the table he laid a tentative hand on Tony’s, happy when the other didn’t pull away.

“Fine,” Tony assured him, a forced smile on his face. James frowned he wanted to press, but Tony was talking again, about everything and nothing. Chattering right through dinner, not seeming to pause until they were once more outside in the cool evening air.

The smaller teen took a shaky breath, his breath misting before him before James gently took his hand.

“Let’s go look at the lights,” he said, Tony nodding as he held onto his hand a little tighter. They moved along the main street, passing by shop windows lit with coloured lights. Garlands and wreaths, stretched down the street, while the gentle snow muted the glow of the street lamps.

The world seemed eerily quiet. 

James worried at the silence, glancing down at his companion he paused in horror when he saw the tears running streaming from those expressive dark eyes. 

“Tony!” he paused between the row of brightly lit Christmas trees. Worried he gently cupped the others face, gently wiping away the tears from flushed cheeks.

Tony closed his eyes, more tears clinging to his lashes as he gave a short of hitch breath, “I’m sorry.”

James made a soft noise of comfort, wishing he could help. 

“I used liked Christmas,” Tony’s voice was so small, the words barely above a whisper. “My parents died on Christmas Eve, car accident.”

James held so still, afraid to break the fragile moment between them,

“I was only two at the time, walked away with a bad scar on my chest,” he felt his hand flutter to press softly against his chest. 

“I haven’t celebrated since, this time of year….it’s hard,” James held him tighter, wishing he could take away the pain. His shoulder throbbed reminding him how lucky he’d been. Tony was moving against him pulling back to scrub furiously at his face.

“I’m so sorry,” his voice was watery and unsure, “Stupid getting upset like this.”

James shook his head, reaching out to tilt his face to look at him, “Never,” he whispered. Tony was a mess, cheeks wet, eyes and nose red…but at that moment James was utterly besotted. Carefully he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Tony's.

Salty tears flavoured the kiss, cold noses pressed together as hot lips locked. Long leisurely moments, they explored bold and shy by turns until a need for air drove them apart.

James resting his forehead against the others,

“Don’t cry,” he said softly kissing the other’s cold nose, Tony laughed as two more tears tracked across his cheeks.

-#-#-#-

He didn’t have much time to think about his new, tentative relationship, as the week that followed was incredibly busy.

Pulled in all directions by course work, volleyball practice, as well as student council and the dance committee he barely had time to sleep, let alone devote much thought to his personal life.

True to her word Wanda had completely taken over the winter dance planning. Tony only showing up when he had to help out.

The dance was to be the twenty-second, following the last day of classes. Allowing for those with families, time to get home. Not that Tony was in any big hurry to get home to his empty house.

His own bitterness, however, did nothing to dampen the excitement around the school. Most of the student body was speculating on who was going with who, what they would wear, and what they were going to get for their date.

Tony was all but oblivious to the gossip run ragged for sunrise to sundown, he’d barely even spoke to Clint.

He felt his head jerk, as he tried valiantly, to stay awake, but the room was too warm and his day had been too long. It still wasn’t over, he had one last practice this evening before they were let off for the holiday.

For now Tony needed to be content with this last class, maybe he’d get to see James tonight. He hadn’t been able to see him much the last week, they hadn’t even talked about the dance.

A knock at the door intruded upon his half dozing stupor, as a couple of committee members entered the room; a basket of roses in hand. Tony had point-blank refused to hand out the damn flowers.

“Flower grams!” they bubbled waiting for the nod form the teacher to call out the names. Using the reprieve to wake a little he yawned stretching, not really fully registering when they called his name.

All eyes turned to him as she held out a single white rose.

Trancelike he stood accepted the offering with the little card before sitting once more.

Who the hell…his thoughts trailed off as he opened the card.

_Dance with me tomorrow?_

_-J_

Tony’s mouth dropped, his face blushing red. A slow secret smile crossing his face, he bit his lip feeling unaccountably thrilled, by the sappy, corny…perfect note.

That silly little smile following him as class ended and he headed out with the others, holding the note tightly in one hand and grinning at the rose.

“Tony!” He glanced up as he caught sight of his friend, Clint was hurrying towards him looking flushed and excited.

“So glad I found you, I have great news,” the compact blonde looked like he could barely contain himself.

“What’s up?” Tony asked still looking stupidly at the rose.

“Steve’s going to ask you to the dance.”

Tony froze, his heart stuttering to a stop, surely he’d misheard, “What?”

Clint nodded eagerly, “Yeah! Isn’t that great?”

"But I thought the two of you were…" he trailed off thoroughly confused.

“Yes, well no…sort of. It doesn’t matter he’s taking you.” 

Tony was dumbfounded, struggling to find his voice his friend carried on, glanced at his watch, “I gotta go practice, but he’ll see you at six. “

Tony finally jarred from his shock shook his head, "Wait, Clint, I’m going with-“

He trailed off, his friend, already gone, “With James…” he said quietly.

Shrugged he looked at his rose, a grin pulling his lips, he’d straighten it out later.

-#-#-#-

"Hey, Steve!”

James paused, recognizing Sam Wilson's voice. He was supposed to be meeting Steve for a workout but he'd been held up getting a rose for Tony, it'd been rather hokey, but he really hoped it had made him smile.

“Sup,” he heard Steve reply. 

James moved to open the door, when Sam spoke again., “Not much, heard an interesting rumour.”

He paused, Steve and a rumour?

“Really? What’s that?” Steve sounded politely curious, James pushed the door to the locker room open slightly spotting the pair with their back to him.

"That you're taking Tony Stark to the dance.”

James felt his heart drop out of his chest, sure he had miss heard…

“Yeah…you heard right,” Steve said sounding bashful.

James felt like he’d been kicked in the chest.

Unable to listen anymore he ducked back into the change room a hand clutching the front of his t-shirt. He wanted to yell, punch things, get in a fight…

With a pained moan, he punched the closest locker with his right hand, denting the red metal inwards. Splitting several knuckles he ignored the warm blood trickled onto the linoleum floor, gritting his teeth he left not sure where he was going.

-#-#-#-

Steve bid Sam goodbye as the other moved off, frowning as he glanced at his watch. James should have been here by now; he’d wait a few more minutes then go check his room.

Sighing he rubbed his temples, he couldn’t believe everyone was already talking about him taking Tony to the dance. Shaking his head he crossed his arms, the things he did for love.

_“You want me to what?” He looked at his boyfriend In confusion._

_Clint twisted in his arms to look at him, large grey-blue eyes pleading, “Take Tony, to the dance.”_

_Groaning Steve threw an arm over his eyes, the pair were laying in Clint’s bed the smaller blonde cuddled into his chest._

_“Why? I want to take you,” he murmured wrapped his long arms around the other pulling him close._

_Clint went willingly burring his face against his neck, “Because….he’s had a crush on you for the longest time. I want him to be happy.”_

_Clint pulled back looking at him, as he worried his lower lip, “Please? For me?”_

_Steve knew he was done for, sighing he agreed folding far too easy. Promising himself he’d have a chat with Buck first, find out exactly was going on._

Steve checked his watch again deciding the big lug must have gone to his room. Shrugging he left, he’d get this all straightened out later.

-#-#-#-

“James?” Tony rapped on his door again, frowning; he hadn’t seen him all night.

“He’s not there,” a familiar voice called, surprised Tony turned coming face to face with his once crush.

He wasn’t sure what surprised him more, seeing Steve, or the lack of butterflies and excitement rising in his chest at seeing him. 

“Where is he?” Tony asked, glancing back at the blue painted door.

“No idea haven’t seen him since school let out.”

Tony nodded, “I’ll try again later thanks,” he moved to walk around Steve when a big hand stopped him.

“Look Tony I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow.”

The slighter teen nodded, "Yeah I did too, look, Steve….I’m sorry, I’m going to the dance with James.” 

Blue eyes blinked once before a slow easy smile crossed that broad honest face, “Glad to hear it.”

Tony returned the smile; he’d thought this would have been painful, but all he felt was a relief.

Parting Tony hesitated there was one last thing… he just needed to be sure.

"Hey, Steve…I know it’s weird, but would you maybe kiss me?”

Steve blinked at him in surprise.

“I just want to know…” he trailed off but Steve looked at him with something like understanding in his features.

Nodding he leaned forward, Tony meeting his lips somewhere in the middle.

He knew immediately.

It wasn’t electric, his breath didn’t catch, he wasn’t hot and bothered.

It wasn’t like kissing James.

-#-#-#-

James had gone out, walking.

A long, long, cold walk.

Chilled, all he could think about was getting home to a hot shower and bed.

Sighing he rounded the corner heading for his room when he spotted the two figures before his door; parting from a shared kiss.

It took a stunned James, only seconds to process.

Steve saw him first, “Buck!” 

Tony turned to him then, eyes impossibly large, “James it’s not…”

“James I can…”

They both started to speak, but James raised a hand holding them off.

"Doesn't matter, does it? Pretty obvious,” he said ignoring the ache in his chest as he moved towards his door.

He felt a gentle hand grasping his arm, “James I-” he shrugged Tony's handoff.

“You got what you wanted didn’t you?” He turned unable to look into pleading dark eyes, “It was fun, but just that. I was hard up, anyone would have done. Your nothing special-”

The fist that connected with his face made his head ring. The last thing he saw was tear-filled eyes and the absolute devastation on his face.

There was a heavy silence in the corridor, James stared intently at his feet.

Suddenly Steve was there gripping a fist full of his shirt throwing him against his door.

“Are you fucking stupid,” he hissed, eyes flashing a dark blue. James hadn’t seen him this angry since there very first fight.

“He came here to tell you he was going with you…that kiss meant fuck all.”

Steve gave him a good shake cracking his thick head against the door, “Clint asked me to take him, he turned me down.”

Steve let him go shaking his head, “He’s got it bad for you.” 

Apparently done with him Steve turned.

James couldn’t leave well enough alone, “What was it like?”

Steve paused, heaving a sigh he turned back to him, “Like kissing you,”

James couldn’t help the small grin that crept up his lips, Steve snorted fully done.

James rubbed his jaw, he had some serious making up to do.

-#-#-#-

Tony felt like shit. He honestly felt even worse than when he’d caught Clint and Steve together. He sniffled wiping his eyes, he’d spent all morning watching Christmas movies alone in his room, not wanting to face the world. He fully intended to spend the next three days here, watching movies, crying and more than likely eating far too much junk. As he watched the couple on-screen finally realize their love for each other just in time to spend an enchanted Christmas together he snorted bitterly.

“Yeah right,” he sniffed, rubbing at watery eyes.

A firm knock startled him from his cocoon of blankets, wiping his nose he tossed the used tissue to the floor adding to the little pile. He wasn’t in the mood for company. The knock came again,

“Fine, coming…” he mumbled yanking opening the door, “What?” He snapped, not expecting to see a grinning Clint holding a dozen red roses in his hand.

“Delivery,” he chirped not at all phased by his sour mood, he handed the bundle along with a letter to him.

“Clint…” he began but the teen was already backing away. Light blue eyes winked, as he held a finger to his lips; with a final smile, he was gone.

Confused Tony stepped back inside with the bundle, the flowers were beautiful, lush and they smelled gorgeous. Nestled amongst the red blooms were small sprigs of baby's breath and a single little snowman. 

He felt his lips pull in a small tremulous smile as he opened the cream coloured envelope, it was thick and heavy as was the paper inside. Expensive well made, stamped with a snowman. The note was handwritten in an elegant cursive, tucked inside the folded paper where two tickets to the dance and dinner this evening.

Curious he read the short note;

_Tony,_

_I can’t even begin to find a way to apologize for what I said yesterday. I spoke out of anger and hurt and for that, I am truly sorry. Of all the fights I have been in that hurt more than any fist, bruise or cut. You have every right to never speak to me again, but I can only hope that I am not too late to put things right._

_I’ll wait for you._

_Love,_

_James_

Tony blinked, a tear slowly slid down his cheek and he dashed it away glancing at the small TV. The couple walking arm in arm down the snow-covered lane, maybe he could get his happy ending...

-#-#-#-

James glanced at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was 5:50, ten minutes to go and he hoped…shaking his head he shifted his weight trying to calm his thumping heart.

“Relax Buck he’ll be here,” James glanced to his companion Steve was looking very smart tonight in his dark suit, the blue tie matching his eyes perfectly. His blonde date appeared beside him, looking just as well dressed, his black shirt contrasting sharply with his shaggy blonde hair.

“Hey guys,” he smiled looking happy and flushed a wide smile on his face.

James felt a small smile grace his lips as Steve held out his arm, Clint taking it as the pair headed inside, Steve flashing him a thumbs up before disappearing.

5:55, he watched more laughing couples filter into the darkly lit, overly decorated gym.

“Oh James, you forgot to come to get me silly,” Wanda bounced towards him, looking what James could only think to describe as horrendous. Her dress looked two sizes too small, an unflattering red that did nothing for her.

“Not waiting for you,” he ground out, eyes roving for the familiar dark-haired figure.

“Of course you are! Wait until you see what-” she was shut down with a glare.

“Shut up,” he ground out spotting the vision heading towards him. Tony stopped a foot away, smiling that crooked little grin. The slender figure was dressed to perfection, dark black pants, violet coloured shirt with a cream tie. His dark hair falling about his head in artful tousle, the dark strands just curling. James felt his heart pound harder.

He couldn’t believe he’d come.

-#-#-#-

Tony had fought with himself right up until the last possible moment. Eventually giving in and getting dressed, still wondering if he was going to run even as he rounded the corner heading for the gym.

Tony felt the breath leave him, it had taken a moment to recognize the man. It was the size of him that gave it away, but Tony felt the shock ripple through him. Those beautiful blue eyes where clear, no curtain of hair obscuring their clarity. No scruffy unshaven face, James looked fresh, young, and amazingly handsome.

“James,” he asked with a little hesitant shy smile of his own. Tony smiled wider when he spotted the sputtering, sick looking Wanda glaring daggers at him. James reached out and Tony found himself placing his hand in his.

“Shall we?” James invited, offering him a small grin. Nodding James leads them towards the gym.

Despite his frustration with Wanda over the dance committee, he had to admit it was beautiful. The gym looked fantastic all ice and snow, sparkling in the blue light. As they joined Steve and Clint, Tony spied the small gift at each table; one of four Christmas balls portraying a winter scene.

“Looks great Tony,” James commented.

He sighed shaking his head, “I can’t take credit, Wanda footed the bill for most of it.”

James glanced over at the other table, Wanda was still glaring, “What’s going on with the dress?”

Clint snorted chuckling.

Tony grinned, he really shouldn't be so catty but….

"She had planned to lose enough weight to fit into a size 2…”

The four teens snorted in laughter, whether out of happiness for the evening or at Wanda’s misfortune Tony could care less. 

Dinner turned out to be excellent, the company was pleasant, and when the band started up the music was great.

“Want to dance?” A soft voice asked in his ear, James stood holding his hand out.

Tony was still floating somewhere, as strong arms came around him. The slow song allowing them to press together, he rested his chin on James’s shoulder, sighing.

“Ok?” James asked softly.

“Yeah, just thinking,” he replied softly.

“About what?”

“How sometimes life is better than the movies.”

James looked at him confused, Tony simply smiled the night was too perfect to ruin with his ridiculous thoughts. The final cords of music played, and the beat once more picking up as a fast song started, parting he held onto James’s hand reluctant to let go.

Leaving the dance floor he felt James lean over, “Ready for your present? Or would you prefer to stay longer?”

Surprised he looked at him, “What do you have in mind?”

Returning them to the table, he pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Go pack enough for a few days, I’ll meet you at your room in fifteen minutes.”

Tony felt the first fluttering of nervous excitement, he followed the broad back out glancing back he spotted Clint and Steve pressed close together in an intimate embrace.

Smiling softly he turned back to leave, eager to see what James had planned.

-#-#-#-

"Where are we going, James?” Tony’s teeth chattered despite his efforts to still them.

In an exciting frenzy, they had packed up heading out in James’s truck for a surprise destination. Tony was dying to know, but James was being secretive packing them up and hitting the road.

“Surprise,” he teased flashing him a quick grin before focusing on the road. Tony turned to look out the window at the fine dusting of snow falling from the sky. The heat was coming through the vents now, warm and inviting he snuggled back into the heated seats, yawning widely he felt his eyes grow heavy as his lack of sleep the last few days catching up.

“Tony, come on sweetheart wake up,” came the soft voice a big callused hand cupping his face.

“Hmmm?” he mumbled feeling luxurious and warm.

“We’re here.” James pointed outside.

Tony blinked glancing through the windows, they were parked in front of a large cabin, surrounded by woods.

“Where are we?” Tony glanced around curiously.

“Family cabin,” he replied as he slid out grabbing their bags. 

Excited Tony following after him stepping inside he glanced around the dark, chilly room. “Any lights?” he mumbled seconds before James threw on the light, illuminating the beautifully decorated room.

A full Christmas tree with coloured lights glowing in the evergreen branches. Gasping he stared in open mouth amazement.

“James?” he whispered in awe.

He grinned, “I’ll get the fire going.”

Before long they were ensconced on the large plush couch, fireplace crackling merrily. _A Christmas Carol_ playing on the large flat screen. For the first time since he could remember Tony felt like Christmas.

“I can’t believe,” he mumbled still in shock, leaning back against the warm man, nestled between his legs.

“What?” James asked hands idly running up and down Tony’s arms absentmindedly.

Without a word Tony turned straddling the large lap, leaning forward he pressed a kiss to the other man’s lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

James responded instantly wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close as he took full possession of the soft lips. What began as a simple kiss spiralled, as the contact deepened and strong hands moved under clothing feeling along planes and muscles.

A soft moan caught in his throat, James's mouth and hands were everywhere. It was suddenly too hot, Tony wanted out of his thick sweater, James helping him as they shed their tops. Naked flesh met for the first time and Tony nearly came out of his skin. 

James was acres of bronzed, muscular flesh. Hard pecs, six-pack, he was gorgeous, even where his prostatic connected was gorgeous. Tony arched into him pressing closer denim-clad erections rubbing deliciously together. He felt rough, callused fingers undoing his pants and running underneath the dark material. Strong hands cupping his ass firmly kneading it, Tony melting in his arms.

Tony’s found his own hesitant fingers gripping the others cool fly pulling it down over the substantial bulge. Carefully he slid his hands into the waistband of the other’s briefs. James moaning aloud. Spurred on by his reaction Tony began to enthusiastically pump the erection. 

James returned the favoured hand reaching between their pressed bodies gripping tightly and moving in time with the other, Tony bit his lip whimpering in pleasure.

They stayed that way for what seemed like endless minutes, groaning and moaning, thrusting and arching; bodies and lips pressed together. Tony pulled away first, drinking in the sight before him. James’s mouth swollen from harsh kisses, his hair had come loose from its ponytail falling forward again into slumberous grey-blue eyes.

“Tony,” he mumbled, licking spit slick lips.

Tony leaned closer pressing his own tender mouth to the other's ear, “Want you… all of you.”

He felt that big body shudder beneath him.

“You sure?” James whispered he felt real fingers and metal ones carefully dig into back.

“Yeah…”

Suddenly James was out from under him rushing over to his overnight bag, rooting around he returned to the couch. Surprised, Tony giggled, giddy and light-headed as James returned kneeling between his legs. James shot him a grin full of dark promises before he was stripping the rest of Tony’s clothing off.

Gasping Tony shivered as the cool air hit him, curling up he tried to hide. But big hands were there pulling his legs open moments before a hot mouth closed around his stiff member.

“James,” he gasped fingers burying in the thick hair as he arched into the mouth.

Tony couldn’t seem to focus, the world seemed so surreal. The whole night had been sort of a dream, the kind that happened in movies. Now here in the moment with James…

All thoughts flew out of his head as suddenly a slick finger was gently probing, he slid further off the couch, legs splayed, wanton. James thrust a second finger in and out, Tony trying to relax at the intrusion.

“James,” Tony moaned moving in time with the fingers as a third was added and god the burn and stretch were good.

“Ready, oh my god yes!” He begged as a big finger crooked and he was arching off the couch.

Dazed he felt James shift between his thighs before he was lifting his legs and something much larger was pressing into him. Panting Tony tried to relax, unable to hide the wince as the tight muscle gave way and James sank inside.

He stilled instantly breathing heavy, Tony looked up at him, those intense eyes closed as he tried to breathe.

“Ahhh,” Tony moaned shifting, a bolt of pleasure rocking through him.

“Don’t…” James whispered sounding strained.

Tony arched again, and he felt James grabbing his slim hips rocking in and out as they thrust into each other. Tony was hot now, feeling like a furnace. A large arm wrapped around his waist as James flipped them easily. The air-punching out of Tony’s lungs as he settled in his lap, James sliding deeper. 

Moaning he leaned down, kissing him open-mouthed and hungry.

“Tony,” James murmured. Tony arched back pressing further into James, rolling his hips again and again. Grinding he wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, pressing closer as he rode him.

James teased his nipples, grazing his teeth against them as he pressed into his chest. Panting in pleasure Tony dazedly felt his eyes drifting unconsciously to the window where thick white flakes still fell. The cold whiteness of the night, contrasting sharply with the hot fire inside. Orange and red flames cast dancing shadows across them as they moved together.

Tony cried out movements growing erratic as a thick fist was on him again,

“Tony,” James moaned hips bouncing up to meet him.

“James, oh James!” he panted gyrating madly, his orgasming breaking over him, hot and liquid. Shuddering he was spilling with a yell shooting onto the chest of his new lover.

Between his thighs, James tensed, head thrown back, he felt thick fingers digging into his sides as he gave a small cry and warm wetness filled him.

James caught him as he slumped forward panting, sweat-slick skin glistening in the muted light. The soft mumble of the TV, the crackle of the fire, and their heavy breathing where the only sounds in the room. He felt a gentle hand brushing dark hair away from the pale, flushed face, a soft kiss pressed to his brow.

“Ok?” James whispered breaking the quiet.

“So ok,” Tony sighed, he felt fantastic, James moved beneath him and he gave a small moan. James chuckled, as Tony shakily got to his feet he felt drowsy, and achy in the best possible way. 

James was pulling him close wrapping them in a thick blanket from the couch. Tony went willingly humming in contentment.

“What you thinking about?” James asked softly.

“I was thinking Christmas isn’t so bad….” he teased lightly.

James shift a bit before big hands appeared in front of his face. Scabbed knuckles opened, a small silver chain caught the firelight a small pair of wings dangled from the end.

“Merry Christmas,” James whispered in his ear.

“James it’s beautiful,” he breathed, he felt the rough brush of fingers and the slide of his cool metal ones as he fastened the clasp, the chain settling around his neck. Tony glanced down gently touching the cool metal quickly warming on his skin.

“I know it’s a bit much for our first Christmas…but it was made for you. I was sure of it.” James spoke softly, his deep voice resonating against him, Tony turned to kiss him once more unable to get enough of the taste the other.

The clock on the mantel chiming out midnight, and Tony pulled away, standing he moved towards his bag pulling out a small box of his own before hastily returning to his warm spot in James’s arms.

He held out the cream coloured box.

“Tony?”

With a smile and nod, he handed it over watching as James carefully opened it slowly, a silvery bracelet sat inside their initials where engraved on the inside.

“Glad to see I wasn’t the only one,” Tony confessed as he clasped the thick band of silver around his right wrist.

He bit his lip as he watched James turn it this way and that, catching the glint in the firelight, "It's beautiful."

Tony shrugged reaching up to gently touch the chain at his neck,

James was smiling at him softly drawing him close as they lazily kissed pressed together. 

On the TV Scrooge was finally learning the true meaning of Christmas.

Tony sighed content, a drowsing James muttered "Mmm?”

Tony leaned up looking into sleepy blue eyes, "Love you, James, I know it’s soon but I’ve fallen for you.”

James hugged him tight, “Good my plan worked,” he said with a half-smile.

“What plan?” Tony asked curiously.

"To make you fall in love with me, as I love you."

Tony’s jaw dropped, that sly smile curled James’s lips, before he yawned widely glancing at the TV, “I like the Muppet one better.”

Tony laughed aloud feeling better then he could remember in a long time. Tony rested his forehead on James’s, “Merry Christmas James.” 

“Merry Christmas Tony.”

The two lovers shared an embrace as the snow continued to fall.

END


End file.
